


Santuário

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Só tinha um corpo cansado perto dele, não seu garoto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santuário

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Camp NaNoWriMo 2011 com [essa](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/Kitsune__chan/9-2.png) imagem de prompt.

(2003)

Sempre achou graça no jeito dele dormir. Era tão tranquilo, tão despreocupado com o mundo ao seu redor, parecia uma criança cansada com seus olhos semicerrados e os lábios entreabertos. Era hipnótico, gostava de colocar a cabeça no mesmo nível da dele e observar seus lábios se movendo sem dizer nada, notar os pequenos detalhes que deixavam Francis incomodado quando estava acordado.

Nos sonhos ele se refugiava, corria para longe dos braços longos e sedentos do loiro. Abandonava o corpo para viver histórias confusas e pequenos pesadelos que o faziam acordar chorando e pedir consolo nos braços do namorado.

Lucius invejava essa fuga. Ele não conseguia dormir, estava preso na Terra da forma mais suja possível. Sentia-se cansado, _queria_ simplesmente dormir, mas não conseguia.

Se contentava observando o companheiro descansar, invejando sua tranquilidade, a serenidade que seu rosto demonstrava quando ele acordava sozinho, sentindo-se descansado e feliz enquanto Lucius se sentia moído. Observava a casca abandonada pela mente do seu passarinho com interesse, buscando por tudo que o menino tentava ocultar durante o dia.

As vezes era incômodo. Queria se concentrar na sua rotina noturna, mas era impossível com aquela tentação na sua cama. Era tão forte que o obrigava a abandonar o violino, seu maior amor na vida depois do piano e do namorado, e isso o fazia se lembrar do avô conversando com ele quando pequeno. "Se alguém o fizer esquecer daquilo que você mais ama, case com ela. Ela vai ser seu santuário."

Ajoelhado na cama, passando os dedos pelo tecido da bermuda que o outro usava, puxando-a devagar só para se divertir com o incômodo do moreno, ele brincava com as palavras. Santuário, _seu_ santuário. Seu porto seguro, sua âncora.

Não se sentia muito protegido com Francis tão longe dele. Só tinha um corpo cansado perto dele, não seu garoto.

Engatinhou na cama, se apoiando sobre o corpo do outro com cuidado para não lhe perturbar o sono. Queria olhar o rosto dele mais de perto, sentia-se tão tranquilo vendo ele dormir, precisava disso sentir isso da mesma forma que precisava comer para viver, tocar para se sentir vivo. Como aquele rostinho conseguia lhe atrair tanto?

_Seu santuário._

Ele não merecia algo tão bonito. As únicas coisas bonitas que suas mãos sabiam manusear eram o piano e o violino, não conseguia manter pessoas sem quebrá-las em algum momento. Passou a vida sem algo que o empolgasse tanto, que o fizesse mudar tanto, e agora que tinha um amor só para si, não sabia como lidar com ele.

Talvez ele acabasse quebrando Francis no final de tudo. Como sempre fazia.

"Vou violar você", ele sussurrou para si. "Vou destruir você, em pedaços bem pequenos. Você vai continuar comigo mesmo assim?"

Desejou que ele ouvisse, que respondesse o que queria ouvir. Mas era estúpido. Além dele estar bem refugiado no mundo dos sonhos, não teria como responder aquela pergunta, provavelmente ficaria assustado e no final acabaria se afastando. Como no final todos faziam.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que se machucaria no final, ele queria continuar. Tinha achado outra forma de se sentir vivo, com tal intensidade que todas as outras vezes que ele pensou ter se sentido assim pareciam exageros vergonhosos naquele momento.

Como ele conseguiu viver tanto tempo sem se sentir tão bem?


End file.
